Human and Dragovian vs. Saiyan
Human and Dragovian vs. Saiyan is the first story and the premiere of the series. This playoff was made by a 14 year old kid who his friend have requested a crossover of Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Quest 8: Journey of the cruse King on the FanFiction website named Bailey Brassell who also happens to be the founder of this wiki. Character Debut Daken: The now commander of the Trodain castle guard, and the main protagonist of the series. He has married Jessica at the royal cathedral where Charmles prince of Argonia, and Medea princess of Trodain are to be wedded. He has fought countless of monsters, even the Lord Of Darkness Rhapthorne. With his friends Angelo, Yangus, even his wife before he married her Jessica. After Rhapthorne has been perished Trode the king of Trodain and Medea's father, along with his daughter were free from the curse. Jessica: The wife of Daken and younger sister of Alistair. She had thought that Daken, and Yangus were bandits who killed her brother when she met them. But Alistair's spirit lived on inside the statue of Alexandria. He told her that a jester named Dhoulmagus was the one who truly killed him. She apologized to them after all that and she joined them to defeat Dhoulmagus meeting Angelo. After they dealt with Dhoulmagus Jessica took control of his staff. She was possessed by Rhapthorne for a while until they gang were able to get her to snap out of it. After some more questing they were able to defeat Rhapthorne and both her and Daken got married. Angelo: The new Abbot, and Captain of the templairs of Maella Abby. He had met the gang in the small town in Simpleton. He had cheated against his opponent gaining a fight with everyone in the process. He had gave Daken his Templair ring as a pass in the Abby. He had been restricted to leave the Abby by his older half brother Marcello. He have joined the gang and they defeated Rhapthorne in the end he joined everyone to defeat the Saiyan Invasion. Marcello: The used to be captain of Maella Abby and some what of a snitch. He used to be cruel around the heroes and is the murderer of the Lord High Priest causing Rhapthorne to be free from the sceptre. With all the sages dead and Marcello weakened by the D-Warriors Rhapthorne possessed him and is freed so his resurrection to flesh quest has been complete. Feeling like a disgrace he have gone somewhere to train and gave Angelo his younger half brother his ring almost never to be seen. Yangus: The retired bandit and a companion of Daken. He had joined Daken, Trode, and Medea to free them from the curse. They have met Jessica, and Angelo to help them defeat Dhoulmagus. After he's been defeated and Trode came in not freed from the curse he commented to him "Hang on Granddad. You still look like a freak!" This came to everyone's confusion until they realized that defeating Rhapthorne is the only cure. Then he have joined everyone to defeat the Saiyan Invaders. Raditz: A high class Saiyan warrior and this episode's Main Antagonist. He have came to Draco to pick up his brother Kakarot but found Draco still inhabited with humans. He was supposed to come to earth but his pod malfunctioned and landed on Draco. He founded high powers which were both Marcello, and Daken. He kidnapped Alistair II to make Daken joined but he and Marcello attacked him and he was killed by Alistair II but gave to Daken that his comrades are coming in a year. Xeha Yui: Is the Dragovian Sanctuary's guardian, the lord of the Dragovians, and the teacher of Daken, and his son. Xeha was introduced until the end of the episode. Xeha is a calm and wise Dragovian and possibly the strongest out of all of them. He thought of a ritual to abandon his human form. It worked but it drains his people's energy. With the help of Daken he have reverted back to his human form. He gave the gang the right to compete the Dragovian Trials. He is also stronger then Rhapthorne but does not help them in the end he help the team against the Saiyans. Red: A bandit chief and a stubborn lady with an accent. She had the gang go after a trinket called the Venus tear. She still refused to give Medea back since her horse form looks dazzling. Yangus however made her change her mind when he started to beg for her and Red let her go in return she has joined the party to fight Rhapthorne and fighting the Saiyans. Rhapthorne: The lord of Darkness and the gang's most hated enemy. He has set chaos around the Seven Sages sealed him in the sceptre. He have possessed Dhoulmagus, after Dhoulmagus dies he gains control of Jessica, after she's been released from his control he takes control of Sir Leopold, he then finally controls Marcello and is released from the sceptre since Marcello assassinated the Lord High Priest the final heir of the sages. He tries to take the world but was stopped by Daken and his friends causing a huge explosion killing him. He never made an appearance in the series but was mentioned along the way only his ashes were seen in Turles Invasion. Alistair II: The son of Daken, and Jessica. He was seen as an infant. He didn't appear in the Dragon Quest series but was created by Jan Kacperek as an importent character in this series. His best friends are Bangers, and Mash two of Alistair's apprentices before his death. Alistair II is also a powerful character like he's the true descendant of Alexander because he can do swords and magic at the same time. Chen Mui: The grandfather of Daken. He once had a hatred for humans until his daughter Xia sneaked into the world of the humans where she met Eltrio. He objected against their love and thought it was the right thing to do and thought their is no way for a human and a Dragovian to build a happy life but boy was he wrong. His decision caused no end of sadness for his only daughter. Shortly after that Eltrio's body was seen outside the gates. Xia's life ebbed from her day by day. Then she realized she was pregnant with Eltrio's child. She stood firm and decided to keep the baby when all the Dragovians objected. She then died after giving birth and naming it Daken. When the council of Dragovian Elders decided that Daken will be banished and his memories will be sealed Chen Mui argued about it. When the refused to reverse it he cursed himself for his powerlessness. He begged Xeha Yui for permission to follow Daken into the world of the humans. Xeha told him he will only allow if he transformed himself into a mouse and never spoke to him. He have done that. Years later Daken all grown up have came with Red, Angelo, Jessica, and Yangus. They saved the Sanctuary from Xeha since his is draining his people's power. Amazed Xeha told Daken of his parnets and told Chen Mui to reveal the rest. After that and winning the Dragovian trials he had helped the D-Warriors defeat Rhapthorne and helped out a little against the Saiyan invasion. Bangers: One of Alistair's apprentices and a best friend of Alistair II, and Mash. Bangers is one of the guard's Alistair said he and Mash will make into great warriors one day. He thought Yangus, and Daken are the ones who killed Alistair and wanted to avenge him until an old lady came and scolded them. He even taught Daken how to open the Alexandria tower door. He had attended Jessica, and Daken's wedding with Mash and Rosalind, and now has became best friends with their son Alistair II. Now he helps out against the Saiyan Invasion. Mash: One of Alistair's apprentices and a best friend of Alistair II, and Bangers. Category:Storys Category:Saiyan Trilogy